Back to the Past
by hpbrat2
Summary: DMHP. What happens when our two favorite boys get sent back to their parents 7th year? Post-War. Disregards book 7. Mentions of child abuse. Slash. Minor Language. See Inside for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, first and foremost I'd just like to say that I own absolutely nothing and if I did I sure wouldn't have nearly as many student loans, I'd have a car, and probably more of a life than homework and work all the time, but alas, the latter is my life. I'd like to thank swimgirl07 for being a fantastic beta (isn't google docs just a lovely thing?) and for encouraging me to actually get this typed up. This is probably going to be the first of at least 2 stories, though I don't know how often I'll be able to get them updated. Any questions you have at the end of this chapter, feel free to ask, though I may simply tell you that they will be answered in the next chapter as it is mostly back story. Any inconsistencies with healing or possible injuries, just say magic and call it good, I'm sure there are, but magic is a pretty grand thing. I'll try and have a chapter up a week, but no guarantees. Thanks y'all!**

**This is mostly canon through 6****th**** year. Later in the story it will have past evidence and brief descriptions (nothing graphic) of child abuse. I do not condone it in any way. If you know of anyone or are being abused yourself, please report it.**

Chapter 1

"Are you doing okay, baby?" a thin blond asked as he walked carefully backwards down the stairs in front of a tiny raven haired boy.

"Yeah," he grunted as he lowered himself another stair. His entire right leg, from his hip down was braced and immovable. His right wrist was braced for added strength. Under the baggy hoodie (which he had stolen from the blond) his ribs were bandaged tightly to keep them from moving out of place again. In the battle two weeks previous, he had been hit with several bludgeoning jinxes, destroying his ribs, and had all of the bones in his right leg, as well as his wrist, crushed by a fallen stone wall. Technically he was still supposed to be in the Hospital Wing, but he'd convinced Madame Pomfrey to leave him in the care of his boyfriend who was, perhaps, even more protective, at least during meals to start.

It was nearly 45 minutes on their way down, rather than the 7 or 8 minutes it generally took them, before they reached the Entrance Hall, though they were close, they needed to stop and rest from the 5 large flights of stairs. "It's okay, babe, we can rest. Just breathe, sweetheart," the blond soothed, gently rubbing his lower back with his right hand, his left cradling the back of the messy head carefully to his chest. He was a head taller than his tiny boyfriend, despite only being a few weeks older. While frustrated as to how it came to be, he loved being able to hold his little lover so completely. After about 15 minutes, Harry finally pulled back. "Ready?" Draco asked, wanting to be sure.

He just nodded and readjusted his crutches better under his arms. They made their way toward the Great Hall. Just before they entered, a bright light enveloped them, throwing them forward. Harry groaned and rolled onto his back. Draco rushed to his side immediately. "What hurts, baby?" He didn't answer more than to whimper. The blond pulled out a pain and numbing potion and gave it to the boy. Carefully, he helped him stand, muttering soothing nothings as they did. Once standing, they looked over at the Head Table and swore.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Harry muttered still gripping Draco tightly.

~~~Ignore me. I am a section break.~~~

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at the boys who appeared in the flash of light. There was absolute silence, then, suddenly, mutterings about their looks (for there was no denying they looked exactly like James Potter and Lucius Malfoy) broke out among the entire school, causing a loud buzzing to radiate through the Great Hall.

"Boys," Dumbledore said softly, once he got the students quiet.

Each drew their wands immediately, though Draco was still helping keep Harry up as he did not have his crutches. "Prove it," Draco shouted.

"Prove what, boys?" he asked confused.

"Prove you're Albus Dumbledore," the smaller of the two demanded. "Stay back," he growled as a teacher tried to come nearer from the side, training his wand on the man. "Just prove it, dammit!" he screamed, close to tears at seeing the man alive.

"How would you like me to do so?"

Harry racked his brain for any small bit of little known information. "What's your favorite jam?"

"Raspberry."

"Why don't you eat Every Flavor Beans?"

"I got a vomit flavored one once as a child and haven't liked them since."

"Why are you not afraid of death?"

"Death is but the next great adventure and those we love never truly leave us."

"What's your sister's name?" he asked finally, his voice much quieter.

"Ariana," Dumbledore answered softly, his voice barely carrying to them.

Harry wavered unsteadily. Draco clutched him tighter. "What year is it?" the blond asked.

"1977."

Harry's eyes darted to the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, there were the Marauders and his mother a short distance away with a woman who looked remarkably like Neville. Draco's eyes had darted the opposite direction to where both his parents were sitting, eyes on him just as firmly.

"Can you tell us who you are?" Dumbledore asked carefully, weary to startle the newcomers in case they were dangerous.

Draco bared both their left forearms. "My name is Draconius Lucian Malfoy. My companion is Harrison James Potter. We are from 1998, 21 years in the future. No we don't know how we got here. We were hit with something from behind."

"Dray, I need to sit," Harry whimpered almost inaudibly.

He conjured a squishy black leather armchair with a leg rest on the right side. The tiny raven settled into it gratefully and took over talking. "We can't tell you much more than we have. I can say Lucius is Dray's dad and James is mine. We were both born summer of '80. We are currently in our final year of school, after a year hiatus. Draco is working on a Potion's Mastery, apprenticed under his Godfather. I am working on a Charms Mastery, under Professor Flitwick. We are both Defense Masters. I can't tell you why I'm hurt, but I can say you do not want a stone wall landing on half your body." He grinned slightly as he got a laugh from most of the school after the shock that was their higher education.

"Headmaster, can we retire to your office?" Draco asked when the laughter stopped.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Is there anyone who needs to come?"

"I want my dad, Mu-Narcissa Black, and Severus Snape. Jamie would like his father, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. As for professors, only McGonagall and Flitwick."

Dumbledore released the rest of the students (who took the time to stare at the two boys before they left) and they all trooped to his office, thankfully the entrance was on the ground level with stairs that moved them up. There were only 4 chairs available in front of the desk. Draco took one, second from the right, and pulled Harry onto his lap. Narcissa sat on their right, Lily on their left. James and Lucius stood behind their future wives. McGonagall took the seat on Lily's other side with Sirius and Remus standing behind her. Flitwick conjured another chair next to her and Severus stood on the other side of Narcissa.

"I assume you wish to relate your whole story?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I will start."

**A/N: Me again! I will love you forever if you let me know what you think. I accept criticism, compliments and critiques. Flames will be read, laughed at, printed off and burned in a bon fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: See Chapter 1**

**This is mostly canon through 6****th**** year, at least events wise. I have changed some details to better suit my needs. This story will have past evidence and brief descriptions (nothing graphic) of child abuse. I do not condone it in any way. If you know of anyone or are being abused yourself, please report it.**

Previously:

"_I assume you wish to relate your whole story?" Dumbledore said._

_"Yes, I will start."_

Chapter 2

Draco adjusted his boyfriend to a more comfortable position. "I was born June 6, 1980 to Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape was named my godfather. The first year and a half, while I don't remember it, were crazy. Dad and Sev were both spies for the Light. Halloween of '81, Voldemort attacked the Potters and disappeared. Dad paid his way out and Uncle Sev was pardoned by you, Headmaster. Dad had to keep playing Dark and i was a right spoiled git growing up. Most of the affection I knew was from Uncle Sev, though my parents gave me anything I wanted, materially. August 1991, I first met Jaime. We met again on September 1st. To say we didn't get along is an understatement of the century. At the end of our 4th year, Voldemort returned. 5th year, I was headed down the path of darkness. I did not know Dad or Uncle Sev were spies. 6th year, he had a task for me. I knew I couldn't do it, so I turned to the one person I knew could help, Jaime.

"We, uh, still didn't get along, but we could be civil enough to work together. And we trusted each other, which helped a great deal. That summer, against both our wills, though for differing reasons, we were forced to live together, first at his place, then at Grimmauld. It was not a good time, but we were safe from Death Eaters and Voldemort." Draco stroked Harry's hair lightly as he tensed thinking about that time. "We grew close that summer and were inseparable over the next year as we fought in the war. It ended two weeks ago. We won."

"You didn't say his home," Lily noticed quietly, though that wasn't the only anomaly in his story.

"That will be explained under Jaime's story. It's a bit more...colorful," he finally said after a moment of thought.

Harry conjured a footrest to prop his leg on and scooted back against his boyfriend for comfort, safety and strength. "I will start at the beginning, but I need your word on no interruptions," he made them swear. Though they hadn't interrupted with Draco, he couldn't take any chances.

Everyone promised, even if they were confused by his insistence.

He started his story, his eyes firmly on the ground, pretending as if no one else was in the room with him. "I was born Harrison James Potter on July 31, 1980 to James Potter and Lily Evans, my Godfather was Sirius Black with Narcissa Malfoy, my godmother, though we did not know this until about a month ago. Halloween night, when I was 15 months old, Voldemort attacked our home, killing James immediately then coming upstairs to kill me. He told Lily to step aside, but she didn't," his voice otherwise monotone as he struggled to tell the story, cracked. "He killed her in front of me then turned to kill me. The curse rebounded. He disappeared. I lived."

He had to pause, hating talking about his childhood. Needing something to keep his mind off of the story, he began to play with Draco's fingers lightly in his lap. "Dumbledore placed me with Petunia and Vernon Dursley in order for blood wards to keep me safe. It worked from the outside, but not within. The will was never executed or I wouldn't have been there." He pulled his good leg up and hugged it close to hide, despite the pain in his still healing ribs. "I spent 10 years living in the cupboard under the stairs. No one talked to me unless yelling at me or ordering chores. I was worse off than most house elves, at least they get food regularly." He swallowed hard. "I grew up believing my parents were killed in a car crash because they were horrid drunks. Until I went to primary school, I thought my name was Boy or Freak.

"My first year had me sorted into Gryffindor. I faced Voldemort's spirit several times, nearly dying each time.

"My second year I faced Voldemort yet again, killed a 100 foot Basilisk and nearly died, its fang having pierced my right arm. This was after nearly being destroyed by the Whomping Willow, an Acromantula family, and Obliviated by my Defense instructor.

"Third year came with Dementors. Sirius had escaped Azkaban, where he was for selling out my parents, but he didn't. It was Pettigrew, but he never got a trial. I saved both of us because Professor Lupin taught me how to cast a Patronus. He was our only good teacher in Defense until 6th year when Snape started teaching it.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament came in 4th year. I was entered against my will despite the age limit. First task I out flew a nesting Hungarian Horntail to pull a false egg out of her nest. The Second task I had one hour to rescue my former best friend from the merpeople." He chocked on his words and began shaking, knowing what was coming next. Though he never looked up, James was holding Lily just as tightly as Lucius was holding Narcissa. Each girl was holding onto their future husband with one arm and the future godfather with the other. Sirius was holding hands tightly with Remus with his free hand. Dumbledore looked shocked. McGonagall and Flitwick were both shocked and crying silently. "The other Hogwart's champion and I both made it to the center of the maze after all sorts of tasks. After fighting off the Acromantulas, I insisted we take the cup together. It was a Portkey. Voldemort was resurrected using my blood. Pettigrew killed Cedric on Voldemort's order. 'Kill the spare!' I was the fucking spare!" he screamed before breaking down into silent shuttering sobs.

Draco just held him tightly as he cried. The pain of reliving the memories on top of the already tough day and so close to the battles for which he had yet to grieve was taking a toll on his younger lover. He wanted nothing more than to take away the pain, but knew he couldn't. About 5 minutes later, Harry pulled himself together enough to continue, only broken by hiccups every few words.

"I dueled him and got out, taking Cedric back with me. I spent the next year being hassled by the press and hated by those I thought were friends. That summer, my cousin and I were attacked by Dementors. I saved us but was tried in a full Wizengamot court for underage magic. The ministry placed a defense teacher, a toad who said all we needed was to read our texts (the worthless pieces of crap that they were). Even the Death Eater in disguise taught us more. I started a Defense club in secret. All year I had visions and suffered through Occlumency." The tears were building again. "Me and 5 friends rushed off to the ministry to rescue, Siri, but it was a set up. Bellatrix blasted him through the Veil. I watched my godfather killed in front of me. Dumbledore tells me either I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me, that's why my parents are dead, then he fucking shipped me back to hell.

"6th year came. I started noticing Draco's distractions. We began to work together later in the year, but there wasn't much else that year. Dumbledore died at the end of that year in front of me. Snape sent us back to hell, but it was for our safety. Nobody knew.

"7th year, well, what would have been. We were at school, but nothing was learned. It started with fights that continued nearly more often than exams. Moony and his wife were killed in battle and I got custody of my godson, though he lives with his grandmother. This was two months ago or so," he choked back another sob. "War ended 2 weeks ago. I killed him. I killed 33 of them. I got out of the hospital on temporary leave this morning."

**A/N: Me again! I will love you forever if you let me know what you think. I accept criticism, compliments and critiques. Flames will be read, laughed at, printed off and burned in a bon fire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, all disclaimers previously stated apply. Whatever I get wrong, take as creative license. Feel free to criticize, critique, compliment and comment, but flames will be used for creative purposes, like setting pumpkins on fire. Thanks again to swimgirl07 for betaing this for me and for encouraging me to write more frequently.**

_Previously: "7th year, well, what would have been. We were at school, but nothing was learned. It started with fights that continued nearly more often than exams. Moony and his wife were killed in battle and I got custody of my godson, though he lives with his grandmother. This was two months ago or so," he choked back another sob. "War ended 2 weeks ago. I killed him. I killed 33 of them. I got out of the hospital on temporary leave this morning."__  
_  
**Chapter 3**

Lily broke free of the boys and pulled her son into a tight, protective hug. Even at 18, he was smaller than her. Narcissa did the same with her son. "It's not your fault, baby boy," Lily said softly, stroking his messy locks. "You are my son, baby boy; I would always put your life before mine. It is not your fault," she enunciated each word.

He held on tightly, clutching at her shoulders. This was a mother's hug, soft, but not suffocating. He vaguely recalled the sweet/tart/spicy scent that he could smell on her. "Mum," he whimpered.

She just held him tighter.

Draco interrupted a few minutes later. "Jaime, baby, it's time to lay down and rest. We're not going anywhere, baby," he promised.

"Stay with me, Dragon?" he asked allowing Draco to scoop him up easily. He was extremely tired from the trip from the hospital wing, as well the emotional strain in telling their stories.

"Of course, sweetheart." He looked to Flitwick. "Can we get a room somewhere, Professor? Preferably away from the rest of the students. South Dungeons? 3rd Floor Corridor on the right? Or somewhere similar. Those in here can come with, but no one else."

About an hour later, they finally all got up to their new rooms and got Harry into bed, Draco sitting at the head of the bed, Harry's head in his lap. Lily was the only one in the room with them, the boys, apparently, needing to discuss something and Narcissa there to supervise.

Lily brushed her son's hair out of his eyes. "I take it, it was bad?" she asked quietly, noticing for the first time that his face was slightly tense, even in his sleep.

"Yes," Draco said simply.

"From a distance, he looks just like Potter," she mused. "But not up close."

The blond smiled. "Jaim will be happy to hear that. We've always heard that he looks just like James but with your eyes."

She smiled sadly. "He definitely has his father's face shape and his hair. His eyes are without a doubt mine. He has my father's small ears and thin fingers. My grandmother's mouth and nose." She wiped away a stray tear. "My father and grandmother were killed in a home invasion when I was 3, but I spent hours studying those photos. I never wanted that for my son."

~~~Ignore me I'm a section break~~~

"Malfoy, I'm not sure I agree, but our sons are clearly together," James told the aristocrat.

"Politically it is a good match."

"If the boy's change the future - "

"Contract?"

James nodded.

"Prongs, you can't be seriously considering a marriage contract with Malfoy!" Sirius protested.

"I am, Padfoot. You can see it as well as me."

"See what?" Lucius asked sharply.

Narcissa answered, "Auras. No two are the same, except soul mates." She knew that her cousin had the ability and that it was a dormant Potter trait that came out when the wizard was powerful enough. It was a skill only the boys could inherit.

They spent the next 2 hours setting up a marriage contract between their sons, naming each other's future wives as godmother's and their best friends as godfather so they could sign in agreement. Remus signed as witness, sealing the deal, as he was not a direct participant in the contracts.

A few minutes later, Lily emerged from the room with the boys. James pulled Lily into his arms as he saw her look visibly shaken. "What's wrong, Lils?" he asked gently against her ear.

"I saw the scars," she whimpered as she watched their son snuggle against his boyfriend's chest on their newly conjured black leather couch. "My baby literally went through hell. More than we can even begin to imagine."

"How-" he started.

"I wasn't supposed to look, but I couldn't help it. God, James, his back alone is enough to make anyone sick at the thought of what he had to go through."

"Mum, Dad," Harry said from the couch, unaware of what they were talking about. "Come sit." They took a seat across from the boys. "Thanks, we just want to go over some logistics. Before we said our points earlier, we cast a spell. When we leave, whenever that may be, you will forget most details pertinent to the future, however, you will not forget all feelings and impressions. If events continue on the previous path, you'll remember everything."

"When will you return?"

"We don't know. For now, we'll just attend our classes."

"What are you in?"

"Potions, Charms, Defense, Herbology, and Arithmancy. Draco's also in Runes and I'm in Creatures, but for now we'll both attend them all."

"You're not in Transfiguration?"

"Nope, it's unnecessary to be a potion's master and Jaime more than kind of sucks at it and, as a...whatever he has decided on this week, it isn't necessary."

Harry hit his leg. "I don't suck. I find it pointless, therefore I never tried."

Draco chuckled and kissed his head. "Keep telling yourself that, baby."

James glanced at the clock. "We've got defense in ten minutes if there's nothing else. Wanna go?"

The boy's shrugged. "Why not?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed and dragged himself up gingerly as the nine made their way to the Defense classroom. The boys from the future saw the lesson on the board, took a seat in back, and put their heads down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so everything that it talks about with the Patronus spell here, I just made up. I had fun with it to, so if you don't like it, I don't really care, but feel free to comment on it. Thanks again to swimgirl07, couldn't have done it without you, Twin!**

_Previously: Harry sighed and dragged himself up gingerly as the nine made their way to the Defense classroom. The boys from the future saw the lesson on the board, took a seat in back, and put their heads down.__  
_  
**Chapter 4**

"Mr. Potter!" the instructor yelled close to his head when he did not raise it after class began.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked coldly.

"This is not nap time. How do you ever expect to cast a Patronus if you don't pay attention?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow and Draco smirked. He lifted his hand and a silver stag bound out. "You mean like that one? The one I've been able to cast since 13? Don't insult my intelligence, you know nothing about me."

"Mr. Potter, you would do well to respect your superiors," the man growled, leaning low over him, threateningly. "You never know what trouble you'll get in otherwise."

Their parents were frozen in their seats, unsure of what was fully going on, and not having seen sweet, cuddly, emotional Harry so distant and disrespectful. They watched as Harry glowered, Draco still glaring at the man, and the younger boy growled, "Is that a threat?" Those who knew were forcibly reminded that it was the same child who had just ended a war.

"A warning."

Harry stood angrily, his crutches flying into his hand from their spot on the floor behind him. "I don't need to put up with you." He made his way to the door before it slammed shut in his face. He turned slowly, a deadly grace to his movements despite the awkward crutches. "That. Was rude," he sighed angrily.

There was an icy silence.

James leaned across the row to Draco. "What the hell is going on?"

"He's a Death Eater. No remorse. Laughed as he killed one of Harry's housemates during a Hogsmeade weekend," he breathed anxiously watching the scene play out.

"Is that how you want it, Professor?' he sneered. "Everyone up!" The class scrambled to their feet, the magic palpitating around the teen dangerously. When they were all up, with a wave of his hand their desks stacked with a large bang against the back wall. He threw his crutches to the side and cast a shield over the class. "it's just you and me. What are you going to do?"

The Professor cast a silent stunning charm, which Harry easily dodged, casting a disarming charm, his signature, though the man blocked it.

"Lesson 1, don't use magic to block when you can physically dodge and cast your own charm."

They volleyed for a few minutes, Harry got a Petrificus in. "Lesson 2, don't duel angry, you'll lose every time. Keep your cool and your head clear. Know why you are dueling. It's personal to everyone and every situation."

He ended the incantation. They continued to duel. Harry, even with his bum leg, was doing better than their teacher.

The man cast the Imperious curse, Harry threw out a disarming spell silently, caught the man's wand easily left handed and bound the professor with his right. "Lesson 3, never underestimate your opponent." He returned the classroom to it's previous state, though he levitated the man to his office and slammed the door. He returned the classroom to it's previous state. "Take a seat," he ordered as the crutches flew into his hand once more. "Lucius, tell me what you know or think you know about the Patronus Charm."

"The charm is used to repel dark creatures, such as Lethifolds and, more commonly, Dementors. It requires use of a happy memory. The incantation is "Expecto Patronum". A person's Patronus shape is significant to them." Harry jotted the points down on the board as he spoke.

"Good. Can anyone add anything?"

"It's not any happy memory to produce a Corporal Patronus, it's your happiest," Remus clarified.

Harry nodded and wrote it down too. "What else?"

"Less than a fifth of all adults have the power to cast it," James added.

He added it to the board. "That everything?" No one answered, though Draco looked amused. "What if I told you you were wrong?"

"That's what our text book says," a Ravenclaw he didn't know said obnoxiously. "And who are you to teach us?"

"I'm the one who will save your ass one day. And I'm the youngest Defense Master since Slytherin." He turned to the board again, using a different color to cross out the wrong information before setting it to write automatically. "First, it can repel _or destroy_, if powerful enough, Lethifolds and Dementors. The unusual thing with this is that it is one of the few things you cannot have the intent to do."

"Can you explain that?" Sirius asked intrigued by the lesson for once.

"If you want to levitate something, you intend for it to happen, yes? It is your goal when you swish and flick and say the spell. With the Patronus, it is literally pure emotion. Intent weakens emotion. You do not want to lose control of the emotions or it is worthless.

"Second, it is not through the use of _a_ happy memory or even your happiest memory. That is the easiest way to cast it, especially when you are first learning, but we're back to the emotion. It is the feeling of 100% pure joy that causes the Patronus, not your memory. The first time I cast a Corporal Patronus, mine was not a memory, but rather a hope, a dream, but the feeling was so fantastic that it worked. Yes?" he asked as a hand was raised by a girl in the back, a Hufflepuff.

"What was your happy memory?"

"My parents. Just talking to me. Yes?" he asked again as her hand shot up once more annoyance clearly heard in his voice.

"Why?"

"They died when I was a baby. Now," he continued without pause. "Lucius is correct in that the Patronus takes a form significant to the caster. It can change forms, however, if something major happens in your life. I know of at least one instance personally. It also is not necessarily going to be significant in a way you understand. I didn't know why mine was a stag for quite a while after. No, I will not tell you why mine is what it is. Those that need to know, already do. Questions so far?"

No hands were raised.

"Okay, onto what James said. Less than a fifth of adults can cast it. This is both true and false. It is true in the fact that, at this time, only a fifth of adults can cast it, but that is misleading. More are capable, with a little work. Your level of power does depend on your ability to destroy them or fight off more than one or two at a time, but, in all honesty, about three-quarters of witches and wizards with a compatible wand and enough will power have the capability to cast a patronus." He pointed to a boy in back, a Ravenclaw.

"How do you know this?" he asked arrogantly.

"There is a little known book in the library called Charms for Defense. In this book you learn a lot about the Patronus. There is also A Memoir written by Leonardo Patrioni, the creator of the Patronus charm. There are a few others, but those are your best resources." He turned to his boyfriend. "Draco, tell me one unique, little known feature of Patroni."

"They can be used as long distance, near instantaneous communication as long as your message is under 15 seconds."

"How do you use it?" Harry asked, scribbling more resources on the board.

"You cast the Patronus. If there are no dark creatures around to protect you from, it comes to you, you give a name and the message. It disappears, appearing in front of the recipient, long enough for your message to be heard and disappears."

"Correct. Can anyone tell me why this might be useful?"

"Emergencies to contact Healers," Lily said.

"Correct. Next."

"If you're lost or stuck somewhere," Sirius said.

"Good, what else?"

"To reassure a child or tell someone you're alive," a Ravenclaw in the front row said.

He turned. "Why does that work?" They looked confused. "How do you know it wasn't forged?"

"I...don't know," she said embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed of not knowing, be ashamed if you do not wish to learn. Can anyone help her out?"

"Each Patronus is a personal shape. Even with Polyjuice you are still your own person, just with the physical characteristics of another," Severus explained, knowing the potion's aspects of it.

"Correct, take it one step further, Severus."

"There is no way to forge a voice. Between that and the shape of the Patronus, it would be nearly impossible to forge."

"Correct. Narcissa, how could it still be forged and what is a way to prevent it?"

"If there is someone with the same voice range and same Patronus shape, or a similar one, or it is sent to someone who doesn't know the sender very well then it would be easier to forge. This can be stopped by using a password or a clue that only they would know as to your identity, or a nickname from you that few know."

"Good. It's not infallible, but it is definitely harder to forge than owl post for short messages or in emergencies. Questions? Nope. Okay, class is about over, so...I guess we'll assign homework. Um...how about a 2 foot essay on the charm. I'll grade them and ensure Dumbledore adds them to the NEWT homework load. Trust me, it's not all that bad, mine was over 6 feet, and it wasn't my master's thesis. The references on the board will be helpful for writing your paper. I do not want your textbook as a resource, unless using it to disprove common 'knowledge.' Dismissed."

He made his way back to the rest of the family. "What?" he asked as Draco smirked at him.

"Ten galleons says you get off for tying up the instructor and are asked to teach Defense."

"Being asked to teach is not getting off," Sirius giggled at this comment. Harry silenced him and Remus added duct tape magically as a double assurance, while binding Sirius's hands so he could not remove either the spell or the tape. "And I don't have time to teach," Harry continued.

"Our class you do," James said. "I learned more from you today than this guy so far this year."

"Jaim, the text sucks. It's amazing most of this class survived through the war. It's like 5th year again."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll teach OWL and NEWT levels 5th-7th only. Though I'll monitor the other instructor for the lower years."

James laughed. "Pushover."

"No, I just can't stand ignorance, especially when it can be remedied. This is something I can help. And, honestly, if I skived off any of the years, it would be the 2-4. First years at least deserve a good foundation in the subject that could very well save their lives." He sent his Patronus to Dumbledore informing him of the current predicament of the Defense instructor. "Now, I don't rightly care what the rest of you do, but I'm sore and tired and I'm going back to bed."

"I'll come with you," Draco said, tossing their bags over his shoulder. "We'll see you at dinner?"

"See you then," Lily said and she and Narcissa hugged each of the boy's before they made their way out to the grounds, Narcissa intending on telling Lily all that had happened earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the ridiculously shortness of it all, but I'm having a hard time with this story right now and figured I'd at least give you a short update rather than waiting even longer for a not much longer one. I am thinking of doing a few time jumps after this chapter, but I'm not sure yet. If you have any suggestions, please send them. They will be more than welcome. For what it's worth, here it is.**

**Still, I don't own anything except my imagination. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling and all her affiliates. Thanks!**

_Previously: "Now, I don't rightly care what the rest of you do, but I'm sore and tired and I'm going back to bed."___

_"I'll come with you," Draco said, tossing their bags over his shoulder. "We'll see you at dinner?"___

_"See you then," Lily said and she and Narcissa hugged each of the boy's before they made their way out to the grounds, Narcissa intending on telling Lily all that had happened earlier._

**Chapter 5**

Draco flicked his wrist to open the door as they heard a knock on it. They had warded them against everyone who didn't already have permission to come in. "Hey, Mum."

She greeted him with a kiss on the forehead and sat primly on the chair across from the couch. Draco had a book propped up on his lap, angled by his feet on the coffee table, a position that he never would have sit in before spending so much time with Harry even alone, let alone in the presence of others, especially his parents.

"What's up?"

"I'm just coming to see how you both are. Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah, he should be out for another couple of hours. Defense took a lot out of him. How was your talk with Lily?"

"She is a unique individual, that is for certain. Though I can see a lot of her in her son."

"What did our dads talk about?"

"A marriage contract. We didn't want to worry about anything should something happen to any or all of us. As you are soul mates, James and Sirius can both see it, they made the contract naming Lily and me godmother's with Sirius and Severus as godfather's. Remus signed as witness making it official." She smiled softly. "Now, no matter what, the two of you will be together. With 3 Ancient and Noble Houses signing the document, it is irrefutable and impossible to break. There are no loopholes."

"So, if we completely screw up the time line, will you guys make sure that we know each other before we're 11, right?"

"Most definitely. We will ensure that you boys grow up together and are inseparable by the time you reach Hogwarts."

"We'll be in different houses, most likely, but I guess inter-house friendships are allowed. Nobody will ever take him from me, though. I refuse to allow it."

"Nobody here will try. News of his duel with Professor Andlin has spread through the school and nobody will mess with you any longer. The Headmaster has asked us to speak to the two of you about teaching Defense."

"Both of us," Draco muttered more to himself than his mother as he tried to figure out what motives the old man had. "He wants us to teach all of the grades. I guess we can, but we would be doing it our way, not their way. You guys are in a war just like we were and we're not going to let things happen the same way again."

"Good, from what you said, it was not a pretty time."

"That's an understatement," he snorted before composing himself. "Sorry, Mother. It's just, if you knew what all is supposed to happen, you would not be saying something as...tame as that." He sighed, "Can you just tell me a story? I don't care what about," he asked softly, not caring about how young he was sounding.

Narcissa enlarged the couch and curled up with her son. She spent the next hour telling her son the stories that she knew she would tell these stories later as well. Even after he fell asleep, she stayed cuddled up next to him, her son asleep on her shoulder, his boyfriend in his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I had every plan to write over my two week vacation, but I got hooked on writing one of my stories that I started forever and haven't posted. But, I finally did get this update done and, hopefully, it will not take that long to get the next update up. **

**I also swear that I will never abandon this story, I actually already have a sequel planned, but I have a lot going on right now in my life and have not really had time to write much of anything. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me for this long. And remember, I love compliments and criticism that I can work with. Without further ado…**

**Chapter 6**

The next couple weeks went by quickly for the group. Harry and Draco were no longer attending classes of their own, but were, instead, teaching defense. Both taught the first years, switching off from class to class as they had very different teaching styles and it was good to introduce them to both ways. Draco taught the second, third and fourth years. They handled a lot more creatures during those years and, though Harry could walk a short ways without the crutches and his ribs were now unbound, he was still healing and Draco didn't want him to have to deal with the creatures. Both taught the OWL classes, giving their own strengths to help the class the best. Harry took the two NEWT classes, though Draco was always present, just in case. Harry knew the best way to get students attention and wasn't afraid to show them who was boss if they stepped out of line with a quick stinging hex or something worse if they ignored that warning. He was smaller than most of his students in the NEWT classes and many of them tried to take advantage of that fact, though he quickly showed them they had a lot to learn. Draco preferred the method Severus had always used on them: glares, points lost, and detention. Harry was nicer in the first year classes, but he still preferred a practical approach to defense, though he typically just disarmed them. It was odd to both boys that they were teaching their parents and those who had trained them how to fight, but it didn't really matter in the end as long as they all survived.

The weeks turned into months and they reveled in just being able to be free from the pressures of their own society on them. As the time grew longer, they each took up their own mastery again, though Draco worked with Severus instead of learning from Severus. Harry loved getting to know his parents and learning things about them he never had in the past. The house rivalries had even died down considerably as the Malfoy heir and Potter heir brought their parents to a friendship. With the leaders of the two rival houses being civil to each other, the rivalries seemed ridiculous, especially with the war looming on the horizon.

They still had no idea how long it would be before they had to return home as they still had no idea how they got back to the past, but both had a feeling that it would be soon. The pair had learned so much about their parents that they'd never known in the past or future as it were. The future boys loved the chance to show off for their parents as they'd never had the chance to either. The Quidditch pitch was one of the best places for this.

One Friday afternoon in early March, the boys had dragged their parents out to the Quidditch pitch as the weather was finally warm and Harry was healed enough that he could fly without complications or too much risk. Though they didn't have their own favored brooms, as they had not yet been invented and they didn't have them on them when they came back, they went out and bought the latest in brooms. Neither compared to even their first brooms, but James, Sirius and Lucius had been in awe of their broom choices, each still flying the Cleansweep 3, the newest in the Cleansweep collection, but Harry and Draco just couldn't pass up the new Nimbus 1000, the predecessor to their own favorites (even though Harry now flew a Firebolt, he still loved his old Nimbus 2000 best and bought a replacement of it in the future and Draco still flew is own original Nimbus 2001).

"Seeker chase?" Draco asked pulling a practice snitch out of his pocket.

"Of course." Harry grinned cheekily and half bowed from his position on his broom. "May you actually stand a chance this time."

"I would watch it if I were you, Potter, I know where you sleep," Draco smirked and tossed the snitch into the air as his smaller lover burst into laughter. They waited the unofficial wait time of 5 seconds to give it a head start while their parents and godparents took a seat in the stands to watch the two of them competing. The two of them circled the pitch in alternate directions, varying in height and speed. There was good natured scuffling as they passed each other and friendly insults were shouted across the pitch to the other, though each was still completely focused on the task at hand. Suddenly, Harry dove from nearly 100 feet in the air rushing toward the ground at a breakneck pace. Draco quickly followed him into the dive, laying as flat on his broom as he could to try and catch up to the lighter boy with the head start. Draco realized it was a feint when the nose of his broom was about 5 feet from the ground as Harry pulled up even closer and shot straight up in the air once more and narrowly avoided crashing, though he still had to jump off his broom at ground level before he could get it leveled out. He took two running steps as the broom leveled and was immediately back in the air again. "You're gonna pay for that, Potter!" he shouted to his boyfriend.

Harry just laughed merrily. "You really should learn to quit falling for it, Malfoy!"

They were a lot closer as they bumped and fought neck in neck as they still searched for the snitch, flying faster than any of the others thought possible. Finally, they both spotted the snitch at the opposite end of the pitch and streaked across. Draco had a head start , so Harry was pushing to catch up. Draco was about an arm's length away and Harry still about 2 ½ arm lengths away. Not wanting to lose, he pushed himself up and dove off the front of his broom 60 feet in the air. He heard Lily and Narcissa both scream as he caught the snitch in his hand before summoning his broom to him wandlessly. It was a hard crash back to the broom, and he knew he'd be bruised across his hips, but he stayed on and circled the pitch before landing in stands with their parents and Draco who'd already landed.

Draco immediately wrapped his arms around him from behind.. "Why do you insist on doing things like that?"

"I wasn't about to lose. I have a record to keep," he grinned over his shoulder at the boy.

Draco kissed him lovingly before giving him a squeeze. "You're ridiculous."

"But you love me anyway."

Draco pulled away as Lily threw herself at him. "Don't you ever do something like that again!"

"Mum, I wasn't hurt," he tried to tell her, but she pulled back and glared at him. "I swear I wasn't. Flying I know I can do. It's not like I had to face a dragon while flying this time. And there wasn't an enchanted Bludger following me. And nobody was jinxing my broom. And there weren't any Dementors. I'm fine. I've only ever fallen once. Twice?" He glanced at Draco who held up 2 fingers. "Right, the Bludger and the Dementors. See, not my fault. I am perfectly capable of doing many things on a broom that should not be physically possible."

She hugged him again. "Doesn't mean I want you to do them."

He glanced over at his dad and godfather who hadn't moved. "Dad?"

"That was bloody wicked!" James finally broke out of his shocked state to say.

"James!" Lily and Narcissa, who was now taking her turn hugging the boy to ensure he really was all in one piece shouted at him.

"What! I know he could have gotten hurt, but he didn't, and you cannot say that it wasn't bloody cool."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Sirius asked still in awe.

"Why do you need to, Padfoot? You're a beater," Remus reminded him.

"Yeah, but it's so cool!"

Lily rolled her eyes seeing Lucius's awe as well. "Boys," she muttered. Narcissa agreed with her.

"Are all your games like that?" Luc asked.

"Not all of them, but my first match I ended up accidentally caught the snitch in my mouth. Second year, with the Bludger, I caught it one handed because I couldn't move my broken arm."

Draco's stomach growled. "Can we go get lunch now? We still have to correct homework...wow, I never thought I'd say that," he mused more to himself than anyone else.

"Lunch sounds good, we can fly more after," James said. He tossed an arm casually over his son's shoulder. "You have got to teach me how to do that feint."

Harry glanced over his father's form. "Nah, too much weight," he grinned, patting the older boy's flat stomach.

James stopped shocked. "Hey!"

Harry just laughed and, after grabbing Draco's hand took off running toward the Great Hall for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! Two chapters up in less than a week! Regretfully, I can almost guarantee it won't happen again. But I do have to say, thank you to my reviewers, you made this chapter possible. **

**And, just to stop (some) questions now, much of this chapter is happening simultaneously, but it gives the different POVs, again, partly because of reviews...(am I being subtle enough yet?)  
**

**Thank you all for sticking with me for this long. And remember, I love compliments and criticism that I can work with. Without further ado…**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Saturday, was a Hogsmeade visit day. Dumbledore had considered cancelling it as, ever since he had fired the defense instructor, the attacks from Voldemort and his followers had been stepped up and were moving closer and closer to the school. Instead of cancelling it, however, he simply restricted it to only OWL students and above and gave them more chaperons than he would normally have. He was also more confident in the student going out and their ability to defend themselves if necessary since the boys from the future began teaching defense. It also helped that he knew both of the boys would be able to fight and defend themselves and others if it came down to it, though, his sources were telling him that it would be unnecessary.

Either way, the student body was excited for the break, and happily skipped off to Hogsmeade just after breakfast on Saturday morning. James and Lily, as well as Narcissa and Lucius has split off from the group in order to spend some alone time together, a rarity around school, especially with the time travelers around, not that they were complaining. Because of this Severus, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Draco ended up wandering the streets of Hogsmeade together.

~~~James and Lily~~~

The pair walked side by side, close but not touching. It was kind of awkward spending so much time together without a buffer in between them. Instead of doing anything more than window shopping, they wandered up and down the high street of the village.

Lily broke the silence. "Can you believe we have a son?"

James laughed softly. "It's still so crazy. I mean, right now, he's our age. It's still hard to see him as a son, you know? It's more like he's just a friend or something."

"Most of the time, yeah." She linked her arm through the gap between James' arm and his body where his hands were in his jacket pocket. "Do you ever wonder if Harry would have turned out differently if we had raised him instead of my sister?"

"Sometimes. But at the same time, he wouldn't be him as we know him now if that was the case."

"True, but he'd be a kid still."

James shook his head and tightened the grip on her arm. "No he wouldn't. He still fought and lived through a war. Even if we had been there, or if Luc and Cissa were there, or Sev, Remy and Siri, he would still have grown up more than most his age, simply because of Voldy's interest in him. From what he said, we tried to shelter him from it, and we failed still. He can't escape it."

She sighed. "Is it wrong to wish that he had had a chance to grow up normally?"

"No, it's a normal thing to wish." He turned his head and kissed her gently on the temple. "But we can do our best this time, right?"

She nodded and silence fell over him again.

"James?" Lily muttered.

"Yeah, Lils?"

"We could be dead in like 4 years."

"We could. But we could also still be alive. The future, now that we know what happens, can be changed."

"But what if it isn't?"

"Then we take precautions. We've already started doing that. Luc and I set up the contract for a reason. It gives, essentially unbreakable, guardianship between the 6 of us. It means our son will never, ever have to go to your sisters. I've already talked to my parents to create an alliance with the Blacks and Malfoys, even if it is just a business alliance, Dad will take care of making sure that the families are completely intertwined. If, by some odd chance, Dumbledore does try and take control of Harry if we do die, he would not be able to succeed because Sirius and Lucius would have more claim than Dumbledore would on him, even with a prophecy in effect."

"But what about the Blood Wards?"

"They won't matter. A soul bond can create much stronger wards than blood ever can, except through a parent, so if he does live with the Malfoy's he will have the same protections Draco does at Malfoy Manor or Harry would have at Potter Manor."

"I take it that's good?"

He nodded. "The wards are stronger than Hogwarts because they can be more selective as to who comes in. Like at Potter Manor, for instance, unless you have been specifically keyed into the wards, you cannot go anywhere but the ballroom, the public bath on the first floor, right off the ballroom, the entrance hall, or dad's study. If you try to leave the areas without being keyed in, you will immediately be kicked out to outside the gates and unable to get back in to even the allowed rooms for 3 days."

She was quiet for a minute. "Why did we not stay there then, after he was born?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't lived it yet, have we?" He stumbled as the concussion from an explosion pushed both of them forward. "What the..." James muttered before turning and looking. His eyes widened. He practically shoved Lily into Honeyduke's. "There's a loose rock in the basement, it is a path back to Hogwarts, take it and go get help!" he ordered even as he started to throw wards that wouldn't allow anyone with a Dark Mark through the passage (sometimes it was really helpful having a warder for the Ministry as his mother).

"James," Lily started, but he cut her off with a quick, but passion filled, kiss. "Just go. I'll find Harry, just go!" He threw the Invisibility Cloak over her and took off back through the front door where he began ushering Hogwarts students through the candy shop back to Hogwarts, old Honeyduke helping him as well.

~~~Lucius and Narcissa~~~

The blond couple made their way slowly down the streets of Hogsmeade, arm in arm as the Gryffindor couple had been, but not bothering to speak, each lost in their own thoughts. Narcissa looked up at Lucius at one point and saw a brilliant grin on her future husband's face. "What is it?" she questioned with a small smile of her own.

"We have a son," he said simply.

She let out a melodic giggle. "That we do, Lucius, we've known this for months now."

"I know, but it just now hit." His grin broadened, a feat Narcissa didn't know was possible. Abruptly, he picked her up and swung her around, "We have a son!"

She laughed as he set her back down and kissed her long and passionately. "That we do."

They started walking again. "Cissy?" Lucius asked after a little while.

"Yes, dear?"

"Promise me we will raise Draco better this time around," his bright smile had faded as he realized that they hadn't been there for their son the first time around.

"Of course we will. And, should Lily and James die, we will raise Harry just as well."

He grinned again. "I'm glad he has found his soul mate, not many people are able to do that."

"He and Harry are good for each other," she acknowledged with a soft smile. She was content knowing that, no matter what happened in the future, Draco and Harry would still have each other.

"Father is working with Lord Potter to create an alliance between the two, bridging the gap between the light and the dark for the first time in nearly two centuries. They are also trying to bring Lord Black and Lady Longbottom in on the merger as well as a few neutral families."

"It will give both boys protection for the future should they do so."

He nodded. "That is why James and I asked our fathers to do so. We couldn't tell them it was for their grandson's, obviously, but they agreed in the end."

"So that's what you had been doing over Christmas break," she said softly, realizing the secrecy that both boys had had during the month of December.

He nodded. "Should the timeline continue as before, we want to be prepared."

He caught Narcissa as the force of an explosion pushed her forward even as he stumbled a little. He glanced back and saw Death Eaters, many of his father's own acquaintances, Apparating in, casting blasting charms as they did. He saw James frantically warding as students were ushered into Honeyduke's and the pair ran over to him.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked the Gryffindor.

"We're trying to get students to safety. There's a path back to Hogwarts in the basement. I need to find the boy's, have you seen them?"

Both shook their heads and Lucius pushed Narcissa into the shop. "Go back to the castle, I'm sure there will be wounded that need tended to, you are capable of helping Pomfrey do so. I will find our boys," the last sentence directed at both James and Narcissa. He gave Cissy a quick kiss. "Go, get to safety, our boys know what they are doing and I will not let them fight alone." He gave her a tiny push toward the back of the store, shared a quick, silent conversation with James, then took off running toward the Shrieking Shack, not having seen the boys in town, stunning the Death Eaters that he could along the way, yelling at students to get to Hogsmeade when he got the chance, but never breaking stride. Those boys were really what mattered.

~~~Sirius, Severus, Remus, Harry, Draco~~~

The quintet of boys wandered up the main street of the village, occasionally stopping in a shop to pick up something one of them needed (the apothecary for Severus and Draco, the book shop for Remus, the store with the stationary and quills for Harry, Zonko's for dungbombs for Sirius) before they made their way up to the Shrieking Shack. Though Sirius and the time travelers knew of Remus's "furry little problem" they decided it would be fair to tell Severus and tell Narcissa, Lily, and Lucius when they got together at The Three Broomsticks later that afternoon.

Since the Shrieking Shack was where it all took place, they figured that would be a good place to explain. After nearly 2 hours of being in the village, and about time to head back down so they could meet the others in 30 minutes, they heard more than felt the Apparation and blasting from the Death Eaters that had attacked the village. They all whirled around to see what happened. There were 45 Death Eaters surrounding the village, some making their way down the streets, others circling the outside. 10 or so noticed the group of 5 at the bottom of the hill and turned on them.

"Sirius, get to Hogwarts and warn the teachers!" Harry ordered, immediately taking charge of the group as he'd done so often in the past. "Dray, Sev, you're our best with shield's. Keep them distracted with those as long as you can. Remus, work something with Ruins, I'm not sure what, just make it big and powerful. I'm going in." He took off before anyone could say anything.

Sirius made to run after him, but Draco caught his sleeve. "No, he knows what he's doing, transform and run to the castle as fast as you can. I know you know about the secret passageway and unless someone is in Honeydukes that knows of that passage, you will be the fastest. Just go!" He shoved the older boy toward the Shack and looked at Severus. "You cover Remus, I'll go do what I can with Harry," and he too took off running at a dead sprint toward the enemy.

**Cliffy! Sorry, guys, I couldn't resist. Hopefully the next part will be up soon! Reviews make the writing go a lot faster….(that was a hint in case you didn't pick up on it). Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, look, I don't completely suck. I don't post for so long that people are asking if it's abandoned or on hiatus, then suddenly I have 3 chapters up in less than a week. Impressive for me. I can't guarantee you will receive anything else from me, at least on this story, this week, but I'll see what I can do to get something else out by Sunday or something. We'll see what happens.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me for this long. And remember, I love compliments and criticism that I can work with. Without further ado…**

**Just one more thing…REVIEW! Thank you.**

**Chapter 8**

Lily and Narcissa were working tirelessly with Madame Pomfrey in the crowded Hospital Wing to patch up the wounds that they could. They had seen many students and villagers alike come into the Hospital Wing, but they had yet to see their friends or sons, other than Sirius, who was busy warding all of the secret passages in and out of the school with Professor Flitwick after they told Dumbledore about it.

Each was trying to be professional about their tasks, but every now and then they would catch the other girl's eye and the fear they both felt for the ones they loved was clearly seen even as their hands worked continuously. They felt the magic of the castle shudder as a blast exploded from the direction of the village, much stronger than all of the previous ones. The windows were blocked however, so neither could tell what was going on.

Of the boys they were close to, Remus and Severus appeared next, the raven bleeding heavily from a wound in his side, the werewolf about to collapse from what looked like a head injury coupled with exhaustion. Immediately, Lily and Narcissa began to heal Severus as Madame Pomfrey checked on Remus's head wound.

"What's going on out there?" Lily asked Severus in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. For a while, we could see Harry and Draco, it was 5 against 1, but they were holding their own, then it moved farther into town. Remus set runes up to protect the innocent of the village, but just as he got it set up, there was another blast. I don't know what happened, but we were both thrown back. I hit the fence post with my side, Remus with his head." He sucked in a sharp breath as Narcissa cleaned the wound with a sanitizing spell. Though it would be best in the long run, it didn't mean it hurt any less. "Last I checked, the others were still all alive, but I can't guarantee anything."

They were thrown into a professional quiet again as they tried to get their friends stitched up. Sirius showed up about 20 minutes later and sat between the two men. "The passages are all warded, so the school itself is safe. How are you feeling?" He asked Severus as Remus was now unconscious in a healing sleep.

"Like I had a fence post stabbed into my side."

Sirius just looked at him. "Very funny."

"I thought so. Any sign of the others?"

"No, not yet."

The boys continued to speak quietly as they watched the door anxiously.

James was the next to appear, the bloodied body of Marlene McKinnon in his arms. He had tears falling down his face as he lay his cousin in an empty bed and covered her completely with a sheet as Madame Pomfrey rushed over. "There was no chance, by the time I got to her, she was already dead." He chocked on his words. "I couldn't just leave her there."

"No one expected you to, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey assured him. She knew how close the duo was. Marlene had moved in with the Potter's early in the summer after her parents had been killed by Death Eaters as she and James were first cousins through their mothers.

Sirius crossed the room and grabbed a hold of his best friend's hand, leading him away from the bed and out into the hall where he could cry all he wanted before they contacted his parents.

Lucius arrived next. He was carrying two of the village kids, one about 3 the other maybe 6. Each was shaken and bruised and a little cut up, but relatively whole. He set them on the same bed and explained, "They were trapped in the book store. One of the walls nearly fell on them, but the book case stopped it." He knelt in front of the bed to look at the kids straight in the eyes. "Hey guys, this is Poppy, she will make you feel better, okay?"

They nodded and he stepped back to allow Madame Pomfrey to work in peace.

Lily and Narcissa were on him almost immediately. "Have you seen the boys?" Narcissa asked.

"Only glimpses," he admitted. "Draco is the one who sent me back with the kids. Last I checked they were still fighting."

"What happened with the blast?" Severus asked from the bed.

"The walls facing the street for the buildings on the northern half of the village have all been blown in. I don't know who cast the spell or what it was, but it caused a lot of damage. It could have been worse though."

"Did they look okay when you saw them?" Lily demanded to know.

"Honestly, I don't know." He sat on the edge of Severus's bed, the adrenalin that was leaving his system was leaving him shaky and weak and he wasn't sure if he could stay standing much longer. "Where are James and Sirius?"

"Marlene is dead. Sirius went to help try and calm James down before they call his parents."

Lucius closed his eyes. "There were a few others dead as well. I saw at least two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, but I didn't know them by name. I think they were all 5th years though."

They were all silent again, each praying internally to whatever Gods they could get to listen to protect the boys. The doors burst open and Draco rushed in, carrying a bloody body in his arms. He laid him on the bed and immediately began to summon things from the cupboard by the bed (ironically the same one he had always used in the future). "Dammit, Harry, I told you, you can't die on me," he muttered as his hands shook while trying to open the little used muggle needle and IV.

"Draco, what's going on?" Lily asked terrified.

"Go get your boyfriend," he ordered instead of answering the question. She didn't move. "Now!"

She ran out of the room.

"Dad, I need 3 blood replenishers, a coagulant, a bottle of dittany, a calming and the anti-swelling potion." Lucius moved immediately. "Mum, pressure on his right leg, please. Sev, can you move?"

He sat up as quickly as he could (which was still rather slow due to his side) and came over to the bed. "What do you need?"

"Set his right leg. Idiot kept fighting even after he knew it was broken, yet again," he muttered everything under his breath except for the order. Lily, James, and Sirius all came rushing in. "Lily, do you know how..."

She cut him off, seeing what he was doing. "Yes. James, sit in the chair and rest your right arm on the table."

He immediately did as asked. She sterilized his arm, found an vein, and stuck in the IV to connect him with his son, allowing his blood to help keep his son alive.

"Sirius, monitor vitals of both, please," Draco said. It was a common charm that all purebloods learned at an early age because of accidents in potions and such around the house. He took the potions from the newly returned Lucius and downed the first blood replenisher himself before forcing his boyfriend to swallow the other two, followed by the coagulant. He then swallowed the calming potion before giving Severus the Dittany to start healing the gashes on Harry's face. Dittany could heal just about everything, but it was poisonous to use too much or too often so was often used only on life threatening injuries or injuries on the face that would scar horribly otherwise. He knew Harry really wouldn't mind the new scars, but the bones on the right side of his face were fractured as well and it would make it easier to heal those as well as the cuts if they used the Dittany.

"Dad, I need a skele-grow as well."

He nodded and rushed back to the cabinet.

Madame Pomfrey came over, having finally stabilized the victim that she had been working with before and began to help Draco with the wounds covering the smaller teen. They worked for nearly 3 hours straight (James unconnecting about 2 hours in) until he was finally at a place where they just had to allow the potions to do their job along with his innate magic.

"Where did you learn that training?" Madame Pomfrey asked Draco as he curled up in a chair next to Harry's bed, unwilling to part from him, but knowing he couldn't be on the bed while he was healing.

"From you," he said simply with a small smile. "The injuries Harry had when we showed up, were only the remnants of what he had had two weeks before we ended up here. Sev and I were the ones who helped you put him back together again."

"He is always going to have a limp on that right leg now. And he'll have to have it braced and use his crutches again for another 2 weeks at least."

"I know, and he'll throw a fit, but do it in the end."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You did a good job. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to catch a little sleep while it is calm in here."

He just nodded and returned his gaze to his little lover as he fiddled absentmindedly with the bandages on his arms.

Lily's voice interrupted his musings. "What happened?" she asked. The 7 adults were listening in.

"We'd finally gotten to the middle of the village, when the Death Eaters in hiding closed ranks around us. They were late comers, having used a loophole in the wards to make it through. As usual, Harry threw himself into the battle with the fresh Death Eaters to allow me to take them out with a singular spell. Unfortunately the spell takes time, so he used himself as a distraction." He paused. "They're all dead or in the Azkaban for now." He glanced at their exhausted faces. "Go to sleep. He's going to make it, I have no doubts about that."

Slowly they drifted off to their own beds at this end of the infirmary (Madame Pomfrey refusing to let any of them go to their dorms that night after the afternoon that they'd had). Finally, it was only James and Draco left sitting by Harry's bed, the normally fair skinned boy still exceedingly pale in the soft moonlight.

"I have never felt more like a parent today than in the last few hours," James finally said softly. His own parents had come by briefly to collect Marlene's body and check on their own son before leaving again to prepare the funeral and try and figure out more details about everything that happened.

Draco nodded. "War does that to you."

"I will do anything in my power to make sure Lily and I don't die this time around."

Draco just nodded again at the raven haired boy's declaration. He knew there was nothing to say to that, nothing that could be said. The future was a complete unknown since they'd changed things. They didn't know how much of their memories that the spell they'd used would wipe when they finally left, but he knew that, if things began like they did before, the spell would be removed. Hopefully, if it did continue as previously, it wouldn't take something as drastic as a death to make the spell reverse.

They sat in silence a few minutes longer before Draco conjured a bed mere inches from the side of Harry's bed. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight," he answered back before crossing the room to his own bed.

Draco fell asleep watching Harry's thin chest rise and fall with each of his steady, but slow breaths as he listened to the various breathing patterns from around the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for sticking with this story! I think there is only going to be one more chapter in this story, but there are most definitely plans for a sequel already in the works (though the sequel will be able to be read separately with only a little background information). I do know the last couple chapters have moved really fast, but I've really been struggling with this last little bit, well, not just this but writing in general. **

**Anyway, I'd love any compliments and criticism that I can work with, and even ones I can't. Without further ado…**

**Just one more thing…REVIEW! Thank you.**

**Chapter 9**

Draco jolted awake at the groan from above his head where it was lying on the edge of the bed by his boyfriend's stomach. "Harry?"

Another groan and his head turned, but his eyes were still closed.

The blond climbed onto the bed next to his lover, gently stroking his hair. "Harry, baby, come on, open those pretty green eyes for me." He waved his hand absently over his shoulder to dim the lights to near darkness, closing the curtains as well. "It's okay, love, please open those eyes for me," he heard the desperation in his own voice and took a breath to calm down. Harry had been out for nearly a month and he was starting to worry that he wouldn't wake up. He continued to gently talk to the dark haired teen out of his rest.

After an eternally long 20 minutes, Harry finally managed to pull himself to a conscious state. He gave a sleepy smile to Draco. "Hi," he breathed.

Draco laughed, sheer relief telling him to let it out some way and laughter was better than tears in his mind. "Hi, baby." He kissed him lightly on the mouth, one hand going to the back of his neck as if to make sure he's real. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake," he whispered, resting his forehead against the younger teens.

Harry's brow furrowed. "How long have I been out?"

"29 days," Draco admitted, still not releasing Harry.

Harry tilted his head up to kiss Draco softly again. "I'm awake now. I'm sorry."

"You're just fine, baby. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "Hold me?"

Draco smiled gently at him. "I can do that. Let me go grab Madame Pomfrey to let her check on you, then I will most definitely come and hold you."

Harry nodded.

Draco kissed him again before hurrying to Madame Pomfrey's office and knocking twice. The door opened and he stuck his head in. "Harry's awake."

She followed him back to Harry's bed. "It is good to see you awake again, Mr. Potter."

He gave her a tired grin. "Hey Poppy."

She glared at him. "Don't you, 'hey Poppy' me, Mr. Potter. I believe I told you to watch it before you left."

He shrugged with a tired chuckle as she ran diagnostic spells over him. "What can I say? Trouble finds me." He muttered as Draco slipped in behind him. He curled up against the taller boy's chest as his eyes drifted shut again, Draco's warmth and steady heartbeat lulling him back to sleep, but he fought it once more.

"How is everyone?" he muttered, trying to stay awake a little longer, if only for Draco's sanity, once Poppy had cleared him to leave by dinner that night.

"Sev and Remy were hurt, but they are better now. The rest of the group was okay."

"Anyone die?"

"James's cousin, Marlene McKinnon was killed. The funeral was later that week and your dad went home for that, so did Sirius. They've all come to see you at least once a day. It was hard at first, but everyone is doing better now. I think it might hit again this summer without classes to hold their attention."

"What is going on with our Defense class?"

"I'm teaching NEWT classes, theory OWL classes, and Severus and Remus are teaching 1-4 on the classes they are open and the pair are splitting OWL practicals." He looked at Harry's face and saw the apprehension. "I go over all lesson plans with them before class and make sure they know what they are supposed to be teaching to make sure that it is up to par. They're doing really well, though, not completely a shocker due to the fact that both taught us DA in the future."

Harry hummed contentedly and nuzzled his head into his boyfriend's chest once more. "How are the classes going?"

"Everyone is doing well. They have all finally reached their actual grade level of work in Defense."

"Your mastery?"

"We are taking another break. Between classes and trying to figure out why you weren't waking up, along with everything else, there just wasn't time." He kissed the top of Harry's head. "Rest now, love. I know you are safe and well."

Harry snuggled deeper under the covers and into Draco's chest. "Stay with me?"

"Of course," the blond muttered curling up around the smaller boy in the narrow hospital bed. "Sleep. I shall be here when you awaken."

"Night," Harry muttered cuddling closer still and quickly fell asleep.

Draco held him close, stroking the messy hair gently as the boy continued to sleep peacefully. After nearly an hour, he sat up, though kept his boyfriend's head in his lap so he could play with the raven locks as he read through and graded essays (even though he wasn't teaching the class, he was still expected to do the grading for it). He hated having to do all of the grading himself, but Harry really did very little of it anyway, preferring more to grade them on the practical applications than decipher chicken scratch writing of first years, so, in all actuality, it wasn't that much different from normal, but it was still the thought that counted when Harry attempted to try and help him grade (even if he did have to go back and read them again to make sure they would grade them the same way).

About 4 o'clock, James and Lucius came in. They had taken to coming in shifts as Pomfrey was annoyed with how many of them were constantly visiting Harry, especially with him being comatose at the time. "Hey, Dray," James said, taking the blond's former seat and put his feet up, shoes off, on the edge of the bed, his homework out on his lap.

"Hey, how was classes today?"

"Dull, as usual," Lucius drawled as he sat on the other side of the bed, pulling out his homework planner.

James just shrugged. "How's Harry?"

"He woke up," Draco said with a small smile.

"Well, maybe tomo..."James cut himself off as he realized what Draco said, for the first time varying from what he'd been answering for the last month. "He's awake?"

"Well, currently he is asleep, but he did wake up earlier."

He whooped and pumped his fist in the air, knocking himself off balance and crashing backwards. After a cuss or two, he righted his chair and started toward the door quickly. He stopped in the doorway. "I'll be back," he dashed out and ran out of the Hospital Wing to find the rest of their friends.

Lucius just chuckled. "How was he feeling?"

"Sleepy, but Poppy says he's doing good and will be able to leave soon."

"Soon?"

"Tonight. He has to keep on his knee brace until he's used to being up and moving and he's stuck with the wrist brace until further notice, but he can at least go back to our rooms. "How is the research going?" he asked softly.

"Severus and I have come closer to finding what sent you back, but with the little you've mentioned, we're still unsure of which it could be."

"How far are you narrowed down to?"

"9, but hopefully we'll be able to have two or so more narrowed down by the weekend."

He nodded, not needing to say anything else. While he was happy to be spending time with his parents, he really wanted, and he knew that Harry needed, to return back to their own time. He'd set his father and godfather on researching the different possible ways that they would have come back in time and see if their was a way to send them back home. Considering they had had next to nothing to start with, they were rather proud of the fact that they'd knocked it down to 9 possible spells.

Harry began to stir. "Hi," he muttered seeing Lucius there.

"Hi, little one. How are you feeling?" the older blond asked.

"I'm still tired, but I know I will be for a while." He shrugged. "How are you?"

"Happy to see you awake," he smiled at the innocence Harry exuded. He looked up at his son. "I'm going to go make sure everything is set in your quarters. I'll see you both at supper."

They said their goodbyes and Lucius left.

The girls were the first ones to get to the Hospital Wing. Lily squealed a little seeing Harry awake and sitting up, even if still leaning heavily against Draco's chest. She reached the bed first and kissed her son firmly on the forehead. "Hi, sweetheart, it's good to see you awake."

He grinned. "So I've heard."

Cissy kissed both boys on the cheek and sat in Lucius's recently abandoned chair, but didn't say anything as she allowed Lily to chat with her son about everything that had happened.

Draco glanced over at his mom and raised an eyebrow in a very Severus like manner. She simply passed an opened envelop from Gringotts to him.

Draco scanned through the letter. He knew the goblins had come in while Harry was unconscious to run tests on him and see what was happening. They had found results from the scan. There was only 2 more weeks left before they were returned home, based on the spell used. They would be going home new moon at the end of the month (April) at midnight. He nodded and passed the letter back to her. It had been mailed to him, but he'd given his parents permission to open his mail as he was busy with so many other things and they would be able to deal with it for the most part.

The future would be changing, there was no doubt about that. But hopefully everything would work out for the better in the new future that they had no doubt created. A quick look to his mother had her promising silently to keep this information to herself, at least until the weekend, after he'd had a chance to talk to Harry about everything that was going on.

Draco's mind began to run through everything they still needed or wanted to do. They needed to finish up lesson plans and find someone to take over their NEWT classes, as well as training Severus and Remus to take over for them in the younger classes. They'd gotten to know their parents pretty well, much more so than they had had previously, but there were things waiting for them at home...

Well, the timeline would change though. There was no doubting that. Even with the use of the modified memory charm they had used before telling their parents, godparents, and professors everything about the future, there was no way that things weren't going to change. If nothing else, house rivalries were not as strong as they had been before they'd been here and the feelings amongst themselves would not change, just their level of knowledge of the future.

He knew Lucius and James had put into place legal documentation to make sure they are not split up, but that would not come into effect until after their fathers had taken control as head of the family, but, if the timeline remained the same, that would happen in the next 3 years.

The memory charm they used did have a fail-safe, though. If things drastically continued the same way they had previously, the thoughts that will be bound by the morning after they left, would be released, everything from what had happened in this time to what had happened in the original timeline.

He sighed, causing his younger lover to look up at him curiously. Draco just shook his head and kissed his forehead. "Later," he whispered.

Harry nodded and cuddled back into the blond's chest before resuming speaking with the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for sticking with this story! This is the last chapter, but I have already begun on the sequel. I do know the last couple chapters have moved really fast, but I've really been struggling with this last little bit, well, not just this but writing in general, though my issue with this one was I really wanted to work on the sequel. **

**Anyway, I'd love any compliments and criticism that I can work with, and even ones I can't. Without further ado…**

**Just one more thing…REVIEW! Thank you.**

**Chapter 10**

That night, it was just after the 10 o'clock curfew, and Harry and Draco were cuddling on the couch in their own private quarters. "What's going on?" Harry asked his older boyfriend softly. The boy had been unnaturally quiet the entire day, sticking close to him and almost looking longingly around at everything.

"We're going home soon."

"Home, like, future home?"

He nodded.

"When?"

"Next new moon," he said softly knowing it would upset the raven.

"But that's in two weeks!" he exclaimed shooting up to turn and look at Draco's face. The blond looked torn between wanting to stay and know his parents like this as well as wanting to return back to their own time. "What if things change?" he asked finally, curling up closer to his soul mate.

"They will. Everything is going to be different."

"Will Mum and Dad live this time do you think?" Harry asked weakly after nearly 20 minutes of a tense silence.

"I don't know. If things happen like they did the first time around our charm will wear off, but if they don't everything could change." He paused. "However, it will have to be something big in order to make the charm default and I don't know what magic is going to consider as big." He pulled Harry onto his lap instead of just next to him and held him tightly. "Our dads have made sure you will never end up back at the Dursleys. I swear to you, you will never even have to meet them."

Harry turned and straddled his waist, laying comfortably with their chests against each other. "Is it bad that I'm scared?"

"No," Draco's arms circled his back, slipping slightly under the bottom of his hooded sweatshirt, the same one he'd been wearing when they'd appeared in the past, once again without a t-shirt. "No, it's not. Our future was terrifying. We don't know how it is going to change, and the unknown is just as terrifying, if not more so. But, there is one thing that is guaranteed to be known."

"What?"

"We'll have each other from day one."

He hummed and nuzzled his head into the long, pale neck. "That'll be nice."

"That it will."

They were quite a little while longer. Draco could feel Harry's hot tears on his neck, but he didn't say anything, just simply hugged him closer as both drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next couple weeks sped by for the young couple. They knew they were going to be going home, so they spent as much time as they could with their parents and godparents, wanting to soak up as much time with them as they could, but at the same time, they wanted to prepare their lessons and the substitutes for their lessons to make sure, at least for this year, the students would know what they were talking about with no questions at the end of year tests, or, at least, much fewer questions.

Neither had gotten up the courage to tell anyone but Narcissa, who already knew from reading the letter that they were leaving. They figured it would be easier on everyone that way, or, at least themselves. The others would forget them in specifics by the next morning. Harry and Draco didn't know what would happen, but they didn't want to deal with the tears and other drama that was sure to come by telling them earlier.

Finally, it was just before curfew the night of the full moon. Under the pretense of saying goodnight, they first went to the Gryffindor dorm to tell the lions. Harry hugged Lily tightly first, almost clinging to her as he hugged her. "I love you, Momma," he muttered against her ear.

"I love you, too, Little One," she said honestly, though a little confused.

A minute later, he pulled back and hugged Sirius, who was closer. "Hey, Siri?"

"Hmm?"

He muttered a nonsensical word then said, "Just try and remember that you and curtains, don't really get along okay? It's really best to avoid them."

He pulled back. "What?"

Harry shrugged. "Just remember, alright?"

"Okay, will do. Goodnight, Prongslet."

James was next. "Remember, if you ever hope to do that Wronski Feint, even in your dreams, you gotta cut out some of those cakes," he reminded his father with a pat to his tight abdomen. He'd been teasing the older man with taunts about his weight or height or Quidditch ability ever since they'd played back in March.

Harry yelped a little as he dodged James's fingers that were headed for his side with a, "You little brat," accompanying them.

Remus hugged him last. "Night, cub."

"Night Moony. Try and keep Siri under control for me, yeah?"

The werewolf, having figured out that it was their last night, agreed and kissed the side of Harry's head. "I'll see you in a few years," he muttered to the raven who just squeezed him around the middle a little harder before letting go with a small smile.

"Goodnight," Draco said nodding to them as he had every night since the beginning. They left and head down to the Slytherin common room to say their goodbyes there.

Harry pulled Draco to a stop outside an alcove on the third floor. "Dray wait," he begged.

Draco looked to the younger teen and saw the hard emotions playing across his features. "Oh, baby," he muttered and pulled Harry into a tight hug. They both knew they had no control over the future and he knew that Harry was terrified of what would be happening in the future, especially after not having his parents in the former future and getting to spend the time with them now. They knew there were safeguards in place, but that didn't make anything less terrifying, especially knowing what had happened, however unintentionally, before.

Harry clung to his mate tightly as he sobbed quietly. He wanted to go back to his own time more than nearly anything, but at the same time, he was not ready to leave those he loved and never had the chance to know. The only real comfort was that, this time around, he knew he would have Draco no matter what happened.

It took nearly 15 minutes for the small teen to calm down and another 5 to regain control of his breathing before pulling away from the narrow, but strong chest. Draco kissed him gently and wiped the tears off his face lightly with his thumbs, gentle magic playing between their skin to erase the signs of the tears both so as not to embarrass Harry but also to try and hide the fact that they were leaving from those who didn't know, in other words, everyone but Narcissa and, now, Remus.

"Better?" Draco muttered.

He nodded and, after a deep breath, said, "Let's go."

Hands linked firmly together, they finished making their way back down to the Slytherin dormitories and, with a quickly uttered word in Parseltongue with the guardian snake from Harry, they were allowed in. Severus and Lucius were by the fire bent over a thick, old tome that made Harry cringe a little just looking at it. Narcissa was sitting near them in an arm chair, working on her Charms essay. The pair immediately split, Draco going over to see what the men were reading and Harry enlarging Narcissa's chair and curling up next to her, not bothering her as she worked on her essay, other than causing her to shift a little bit to allow his head to rest in her lap, book on his back instead.

The small group was fairly quiet, only the soft whispers of the men and the scratching of Narcissa's quill breaking the silence in the bubble that they'd erected around the group, as most of the other Slytherin's did while working on homework in the common room.

"Cissa," Lucius said softly a little while later, waking Harry from the light doze he'd fallen in, soothed by her absent-minded stroking of his hair. Both looked over at him. The blond just pointed at the clock. It was 1130. Thirty minutes until the boys would be leaving (Draco and Harry normally needed to be back in their rooms by midnight, having a separate curfew from the rest of the student body).

She set her books aside and all of them stood up. Draco hugged his father and godfather goodnight before coming over to his mother who was hugging Harry close, whispering soothing nothings in his ear as he once again fought tears. After a minute, she pulled back and kissed his head as he made his way over to Lucius and Severus.

Lucius immediately pulled the younger boy into his arms. "I know you're leaving. Just trust me, little one, I will do all I can to take care of you in the future. Things will work out."

"Don't leave me there if it happens again," he breathed.

"I won't." He set Harry down and nudged him toward Severus.

The two ravens just looked at each other for a minute before Severus pulled him into a brief hug. "Things will be different this time, you'll see."

"Thank you, for everything," Harry told the man for the first time since first year.

"You're welcome, little snake. See you in the future," he said with a smirk and stepped back.

With one last look over his shoulder, Harry allowed Draco to pull him out of the common room and back up to their rooms before they disappeared from this time line.

As the clock began to strike midnight, Draco pulled Harry into his arms. "I will always love you."

"Love you," Harry breathed out, squeezing his arms even tighter around Draco's neck as a bright light enveloped them, throwing them forward.


	11. Shameless Self Promotion

Hey y'all. I know you were expecting a new chapter, or possibly nothing as this story has been marked as complete, but I am just letting you know the sequel to this has been posted and here is a clip!

**~~~5 years later~~~**

Lucius shot up with a gasp. He looked over at the clock just as it flipped to 12:01 am November 1, 1981. "Harry."

He jumped out of bed, not even bothering to keep his usual Malfoy grace in place, and hurried to the nursery where he knew Narcissa was with Draco. His son had been nearly inconsolable all day and he had not known why. It made sense now though. He poked his head in, keeping quiet in case Draco was asleep, "Cissa," he began.

She just turned and nodded. "Go find Harry. I'll take care of Draco and be here when you get back." Her memories had also returned and there was no way they could let the path occur as it had before.

He nodded and strode quickly to his study, spelling his night clothes into proper robes in a deep blue silk wool blend to help combat the cold fall air. He grabbed his winter cloak and threw it on as he grabbed a Gringotts key from under the edge of his desk, something he'd always kept there since Christmas of his 7th year, though he didn't know why until now. It was to a joint vault...


End file.
